Chinese Whispers
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: Vincent and Kiya's love is pushed to the limits as false news of wrong doings is spoken through harsh lips. What will it take to prove that mountains are made out of mole hills and that a bad case of chinese whispers has just gone onto a new level? KXV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have gone back to the world of Hell Hath No Fury (School has been hell). I have missed it so much :) This is a one-shot dedicated to a wonderful reviewer of mine –Dr.Dre- who responded to my one-shot requests. He wanted to see Vincent and Kiya's relationship put through hell a bit. It is set just after the battle with Jaken- who in this story is dead. It is an alternate reality one-shot...maybe. I'm not sure what is going to happen in the sequel to HHNF, but this would be set somewhere in the middle. I do not own anything but Kiya, a few other ocs and my storyline. Rightyo enough of me waffling on, happy reading and I hope you like it!****P.s. this isn't actually set out as a normal one-shot because I wanted to get something up soon, so it will be in about three parts. Honestly hehe, that's it now. Read on! XD**

Chinese Whispers 

Kiya's POV

The wind whipped around my hair as I grasped the final crevice in the rock and hauled myself onto the mountain's ledge; slightly breathless but happy to see a different horizon in the distance. I adjusted the holster that adorned my waist and made sure everything was intact before stretching slightly. It has been nearly a year since I have seen those who I hold close, nearly a year since I have been _home _and it has been hard to say the least. My only thoughts now revolve around getting back to some sort of normality and a warm welcome. My hand rose to the silver chain around my neck; the three headed Cerberus dog hovered in protection over me, despite the fact it has only just placed there. I was forced to hide my love for the mysterious gunslinger of the AVALANCHE group; to have done different would have ended in trouble that I didn't need.

I ran my finger across the metal pendant one more time before starting my venture once again. I wanted to reach Costa Del Sol by nightfall so I could prepare either a flight or boat ride back to Edge, which would be half the battle; only leaving a short walk back to 7th Heaven. My thoughts became lost within one another as the sound of boot against stone became too mind-numbing to take notice of.

A few hours past and I realised that it would be at least two more before I reached my desired destination; to make matters that much worse, it was starting to get dark and if I wasn't careful, danger could arise. Not that I wasn't prepared for such events, but I was tired, and the thought of getting into a confrontation with wild beasts didn't really come high on my 'to do list'. I found myself in front of a small bar based in a rather secluded area to the left of Nibelheim; I only hoped the owners were renting rooms. The smell of alcohol and smoke wafted in my face as soon as I opened the door. I scrunched my nose for a second; not used of the scent yet. Other than a few turned heads, my presence went unnoticed as I made my way to the front.

"What can I get you love?" I was taken aback by how welcoming the lady was; not to be stereotypical, but she didn't look the 'friendly' type. "Well? You are just going to stand there?" After a few seconds I shook myself out of my trance.

"Sorry...a diet coke please" with a puzzled look she turned around and began to fumble with the glasses behind her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The full glass was placed in front of me as I passed the money over. Not too sure how to answer the question, I just shook my head slowly; still keeping my eyes on exactly what the landlady was doing.

"Thought so. It's not often we see a fresh face around here. Best be careful, that'll get taken advantage of my dear" I again just simply nodded and sipped at the drink. After a few moments of absolute silence between the two of us, she gathered that I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, and left me to my own devices. My eyes dropped to the black fluid swirling around the glass as I ran it back and forth across the bar table's surface.

Things have changed dramatically so over the past months, and I feel in a way that I have grown up much more than I thought possible...much more than was naturally possible. I may have the looks, voice and apparel of a twenty one year old girl...but my mind is that of someone much older and wiser; you can thank Hojo for that. Jaken; the thorn in my side has been removed, only leaving a sore wound in its wake. I may have deserved many things in my life time, but what has been thrown at me is hell in its self. They were both dead, both people that I and Vincent have grown to detest over the years, and yet it still feels like there is something that is missing; perhaps it is just being reunited with my family again.

"Well, if it isn't the monster's little bit. Kiya is it not?" I shot around the voiced sentence included me. I hadn't got any intentions of supplying my relationship status to a group of strangers, who seemed to be a little bit too intrigued with Vincent.

"I'm not aware of any monster in my life. What is it to you?" I wasn't lying per say, I was just twisting the truth into more of a neutral answer that could be swayed in many a direction if needed. I took this time to actually look at who I was making an –interesting to say the least- conversation with. To my surprise there was more than one; in fact there was a group of them; about five or so all dressed in ripped jeans. The 'main' man was quite tall and stocky. His head was covered with short shabby mousy brown hair and his face was young, yet his eyes shone with experience and a dangerous glint.

"Oh; really? Well what have we here?" The man outstretched his arm and extended it to my chest.

"Get your hands off of me!" I slapped his hand away and glared at him. For one I didn't know the man and how dare him try and touch me; as a man he should know better.

"Don't worry girly, you're not my type, I like those who come easily" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"What a lonely life" I retorted.

"You'd be surprised at how many like to live on the wild side. Anyway, that necklace you have there, Cerberus isn't it? The same sign the man in question adorns so often" This guy must know a little more that what I had first anticipated. He clearly wanted Vincent for something; and in past experience it is never normally for positive things. I sighed and swivelled on the seat so I was facing the group of indifferent youths.

"Who are you and what do you want?" My voice was stern and to the point, I was in no mood to go around the houses to understand why my life was once again being bashed with potential violence. With a lob sided grin, the 'leader' outstretched his hand once more in an effort of a handshake. After realizing that I wasn't going to take him on, he pulled back and laughed.

"The name's Zarkan, this is my crew. Hyde, Jax and Logan; forget those at the back, they're ...backup" He pointed at each of the men as he rolled off the names. I laughed. Backup? For someone who honestly thinks they are going to get my help, he's prepared, I'll give him that. What kind of a reputation did I have among them? "And it's not so much what we want love, it's what you should hear" I leant back against the bar and crossed my arms.

"What makes you think I want to hear what you've got to say?" It was a fair question to ask.

"Cuz, it affects you" Jax pushed in; raising his voice a little bit louder than what Zarkan wanted, judging by the look on his face anyway.

"Go on" I sighed. I'll humour them.

"Your man aint who ya think he is" It was Hyde's turn to join in with the story. His voice came out in a fast drawl; much like Reno. I said I'd humour them, but this is ridiculous.

"Oh? And what idiot told you that?"

"Common knowledge babe, he's known around these parts for his...abilities" Abilities? Most people knew what Vincent is capable of; he did save the world after all. "You know what he's been doing whilst you've been trying to save your 'relationship' don't you?" His spoke the word 'relationship' with such evident sarcasm that it dripped with it. With a sigh I shook my head and waited for an answer. I knew they weren't going to leave me alone until they were finished.

"Causing an uproar in Gongaga and North Corel. Not to mention the shoot outs in Junon through to Kalm. That guy's really got a temper on him" Vincent? Causing an uproar? He wouldn't have dared done anything like that. His mind is so easily controlled with guilt, that to do something as crazy as that would have surely ended in bad shape.

"For what?" I said, challenging his findings; if you could honestly call them that. "Vincent is far too aware that where I based myself was completely secret; to cause any sort of trouble would have surely mean that I would have been found sooner or later. He wanted a better life for us, he wouldn't jeopardise that" With a raised eyebrow, Zarkan moved towards me slowly and sat a few stools to my left. It suddenly occurred to me that I had actually taken what they thought into consideration. Obviously my trust in people has been bashed throughout the year. But it shouldn't be that way; I should trust Vincent without even thinking about it.

"He obviously doesn't appreciate what you've done for him. Clearly he thinks more to taking the anger out on others. And like you said; putting your whereabouts at risk, as well as what you two have" My mind seemed to whirl and jut at the idea of Vincent doing any such thing. It wasn't him, and to think 

that there were more people out there trying to stop what we had, made it hard for me not to fight back. I shook all negative thinking from my mind and stood up; causing the stool behind me to bang into the bar with bang.

"I am in no doubt that Vincent has been careful. You do not know him. Don't try to medal in something that may end up turning on you" I turned around and leant over slightly. "Excuse me!" The lady; who I had previously talked to, turned around and looked at the men, before looking at me.

"Are those jerks annoying you love?" Within a few moments, she was in front of me, glaring the group down. They were clearly trouble around these parts.

"No" I heard a few laughs behind me, but chose to ignore them "I was just wondering if you had a free room for me to stay in tonight. I'll pay well" She nodded and threw me a pair of key from under the cash register; the number 12 dangled off the metal chain on a plastic square.

"Right up those stairs, third to your right love. There is a shower room at the bottom of the landing if you wish to freshen up a bit." I smiled slightly, to try and not only convince her that I was okay, but to try and get away from the dread that was lingering at the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you" I whispered. With a slight shove, I got past Zarkan and proceeded in the direction she had pointed out to me.

"You'll see. Just you wait" I chose to block out the voice and ran up the stairs before slamming the door to room 12 behind me. There was no way that sleep was going to come easy to me tonight; I realised this after collapsing on the bed and throwing my arm above my head; right leg slanted in a upside down 'V' shape. The knowledge of what time I feel sleep was absent from my mind. It didn't even feel like I had relaxed enough to get that far.

The sun shined through the window and past the curtains I had forgotten to close. So much for trying to keep a low profile... I groaned and rolled over as the beam cut through my eyes. With much force, I managed to rise off of the bed and make my way down the hall with a towel thrown over my shoulder.

_What did they want?... _The warm water made artistic track down my back as I placed both of my hands on the wall. _Why now? Hasn't our relationship been tested enough? _I wished the water would wash away what doubts I had. I could only hope that I heard nothing more of them and I could make it home for a happy reunion. But I honestly couldn't remember the last time things were that easy. Maybe when I was young and the bad side was always hidden for my own protection. Who did I have to protect me now?

I finished off and trotted down the stairs; the smell of coffee and bacon filled my sense. Home... it was yet another painful reminder that I was more than a day's travel away from my loved ones.

"Morning love. Sleep well?" Well at least she was a morning person. I just prayed that I pulled off being the same today. Having less than five hours sleep over two days didn't sit well with me; but then again, who would it?

"Yeah...Thanks" She nodded and smiled at me before continuing to prepare and serve the newly cooked food. "Hey...erm...those guys... did you know them? Are they locals?" there was a part of me-however small it was- that wanted her to say yes, just so that she would tell me they were childish pranksters that were just trying to get a reaction off of me.

"No, can't say I've seen them around before. I think I'd remember such foul personalities. Hope they didn't cause you too much trouble love. Wouldn't want you to have a bad feel of this place. Times are getting worse around here." I inwardly groaned. Great...just _great. _"They left this for you by the way" The small woman leant over the bar and handed me a small card with a number on it. "They said to call them if you needed to...and that you would at some point" With a sigh I turned around and started to make my way towards the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I wish all the best for your bar"

"Be careful love, don't be afraid to pop in again" I smiled slightly and shut the door behind me; hopefully shutting another bad experience behind me too.

I pulled my denim jacket around me and encased myself within the fabric, I wasn't really ready to think about the walk, so I ignored that side of my journey and continued to think about the look on Vincent's face when I saw him again.

Just a little longer...

Please wait for me...

**Hey all, hope you liked the first part of the story. I'm not sure how long it is going to be, but I wanted to get this up as I really wanted Dr.Dre to see a part of it :) ** **He has waited long enough XD**

**Leave a comment if you have the time, thanks again.** **P.s. I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, or grammer mistakes, half of it was done late at night :S I will check it over tomorrow though :)**


	2. Request, please don't over look this!

Okay guys, I need your help. I've started a livejournal and need some inspiration for new final fantasy VII fics. So, your mission if you chose to accept it is simple. Give me requests! Anything I really don't mind. I still haven't forgotten about my others but fresh input is great. never lets me down lol so anything you want sir, ask away! I have a new love for Zack, Angeal and the other crisis core gang, even lil Cloudy boy :) So there's a starting point :) So please, please review and ask or PM me if you don't want others to see :) Sickfics, fluff, romance, angst etc etc etc :)

Love from me to all

Black-valentine-1992


End file.
